


Love

by SundayGirl



Series: 100 Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Gabriel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Gabriel, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayGirl/pseuds/SundayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am doing a '100 prompts' series all based around Sam/Gabriel from Supernatural.<br/>This one - 2. Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Gabriel watched his hunter as he slept in the car beside Dean. He stayed hidden because more tension with Dean was the last thing Sam needed, and Gabriel knew he caused enough of that between the brothers already. Sam's head was resting against the window and his lips were slightly parted. Normally Gabriel would find this a bit of a turn on, remembering what those lips had done for him in the past. But today he was feeling more affectionate than turned on. He wanted to zap Sam into the back of the impala and let him sleep against his shoulder. He wanted to be able to reach out and run his hand across Sam's surprisingly soft hair and down his cheek. He wanted to lean in and place a soft kiss against Sam's lips and enjoy that little huff of Sam's breath that would ghost across his lips, as it always did when Gabriel stole a kiss from a sleeping Sam.

Gabriel was taken suddenly from his daydream by a whimper coming from Sam. Immediately he was on high alert. Fuck Dean and his inability to understand how much Gabriel loved Sam or that there was  _nothing_ Gabriel wouldn't do for Sam. Sam grunted in his sleep, his nightmare taking hold and he whimpers again, mumbling under his breath. Gabriel is just about to zap into the car and zap him and Sam back to his house when Dean did something to surprise him. Dean braked and brought the car to a stop at the side of the road and turned to Sam.

Dean reached out as if to shake Sam awake but stopped when Sam spoke. "Gabriel... No! Gabe! Please don't hurt him-" and tears ran down his sleeping face.

Dean sighed and moved his arm back away from Sam and for a moment Gabriel thought Dean was going to let Sam suffer just because he hates how much his brother loved the Angel. But then Dean looked up towards the sky. "Gabriel?  _Gabriel._ Please if you can hear me... He's suffering. Sam, he... He needs you."

Gabriel snapped into the car instantly, laid his hand on Sam's shoulder and raised his other hand to snap back out of the car. But just before he did he let his eyes meet Dean's. "Thank you." he said sincerely and then disappeared with Sam.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. As much as he wanted to hate Gabriel, he couldn't help but feel that he'd just witnessed Gabriel being the most honest and loving he'd been in a millennia.

* * *

They landed on Gabriel's sofa. "Gabriel?" Sam looked around, still slightly disorientated from being transported by grace and having just woken up.

"I'm here Sam. I'll always be here." and he pulled Sam into his arms. Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder and Gabriel let his fingers run soothingly through his hair.

"I know. Thank you." Sam mumbled against Gabriel's neck. "Where's Dean? Is he going to be worried?"

"I'd be very surprised if Dean  _wasn't_ worried about you." Gabriel replied dryly. "But it's fine. He called me."

Sam sat back and looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. "He called you?!"

"Yeah. I was actually already there." Gabriel scratched his head guiltily. "I stayed hidden but I just wanted to see you.  _I missed you._ "

Sam just looked at him for a few moments, a small smile gracing his features. "Thank you. Do you often pop in to see me without me knowing?"

"Always." Gabriel responded instantly, a look of pure honesty and love on his face.

Sam was rendered speechless once more. He couldn't find the words to tell Gabriel just how much that meant to him. No words Sam could come up with could possibly be enough. He leant in and kissed Gabriel instead. Pouring all his love into the kiss, determined to show Gabriel just how much he appreciated his love and protection.

When they finally pulled apart, Gabriel was smiling widely and Sam couldn't help but mirror it. He took Gabriel's hand and leant their foreheads together. "I love you Gabriel. I love you so much."

And Gabriel captured his lips again softly before whispering "OLANI GEMEGANZA PAID HOATH OL, Sam" and Sam smiled as the Enochian washed over him, filling all the dark places within him with light and hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OLANI GEMEGANZA PAID HOATH OL - I will always love you.


End file.
